


My Baby & Me

by JayWrites



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, sexy fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/pseuds/JayWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home from an exhausting trip to very good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby & Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally written this for a friend but I decided to share it with y'all. So enjoy (hopefully)!

Tom thanked the cab driver as he helped him pull his luggage from the trunk of the cab. Tom let out a loud groan as he set the heavy duffel bag on the ground. He reached in his back pocket, pulled out his wallet and paid the driver. “Keep the change.”

“Thanks, man,” the driver said before folding the bills and tucking them away in this back pocket. “You have a good one.”

“Thanks. You too.” The two men exchanged polite nods before Tom marched up to the front entrance of his house. He yawned as he fished for his keys. He was utterly exhausted. It was great after a month of non-stop press touring to finally come home to his wife, Tamara. Once he found his keys, he opened the door and was surprised to find his wife sitting on the couch. “Tam! What are you doing home so early? I thought you worked Sunday mornings?”

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I traded shifts with Monique. I wanted to be here when you came home.” She pulled from the embrace and grabbed his coat that was tucked in the crevice of his arm and threw it on the couch.

“Ooh. A welcome home present, huh?” He placed his duffel bag on the chair next to him and began to unbutton his shirt. “I must warn you, Tam, I’m a little tired so I might not be too much fun. Do you mind if we skip the foreplay?”

She chuckled. “No, Tom—”

“You’re right. I love the foreplay too much. Come here.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He began kissing down her neck.

“No, Tom, that’s not what I—ooh!”

“Yeah, I know what you like.”

She laughed again. “No…goddammit, Tom! Wait for five seconds, please!”

“Wow,” he said pulling away from her. “I didn’t know wanting to make love to you was so upsetting.”

“No, baby. I’m sorry. I just have something really, really important to tell you and all this kissing, although appreciated—very, _very_ appreciated—it’s distracting.”

“Sorry, darling. You’re right. Talk first; play later.”

“Okay…um…What was the one thing you and I have wanted forever?”

“Um…to…holiday in Beijing.”

“No. Well, yes, but no. What have we been working on for the last two and a half years?”

“House renovations.”

She let out a frustrated sigh. “Goddammit, Tom, work with me, baby. But you’re kinda close. I’ll give you that. It’s sorta like a project. One that takes a little bit of you and a little bit of me and makes a little, bitty we.”

Tom’s eyes darted around as he tried to connect the pieces. “You, me, we?”

“You’re almost there…”

“You…me…” His blues eyes locked on her brown ones as the whole picture finally came into focus. “Tamara, you mean, you’re-you’re…”

“I’m pregnant!” Tamara reached into her pocket and pulled out a plastic pregnancy test and showed him the results.

“Oh my god!” Tom encased her in his arms and held her tight. He planted overjoyed kisses across her face. “We’re going to be a daddy! I mean… _I’m_ going to be the…and _you’re_ going to be its…I don’t know what the hell I’m saying! I’m so happy!” He hugged her again; this time he spun her around. “How long have you known,” he asked after putting her back on the ground.

“My doctor confirmed it a couple of days ago. I didn’t want to tell you over the phone.”

“We should go out and celebrate! I’m going to take you to the best restaurant in town and we’ll order all of the most expensive food twice! Then I’m going to bring you back home and we’re going to make love all night.”

“Yeah…that’s not gonna happen.”

“You’re right. With a baby on the way we should conserve our money. Even though collectively we make a fuckton of it.”

“No,” she said with a laugh. “I mean, it’s not going to happen because my parents are in town.”

The smile dropped from Tom’s face. “Is it the third Sunday, already?”

“Aw, baby, I know. I don’t like it either but it’s only two hours one Sunday a month. Besides we can tell them the good news in person. It would be impossible for my mother to complain about a new baby.”

“Whatever you say, dear,” Tom sighed. He immensely hated their monthly dinners with her parents. If he had to choose between the dinners and being dropped in the middle of a war zone with only a butter knife to defend himself…he’d choose the latter. (Although, he had to admit that the dinners with her parents was leaps and bounds ahead of having to spend any time—regardless of how small—with his own parents). He grabbed Tamara’s wrist and gently pulled her toward the back of the house. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“‘Go to bed?’ It’s barely ten thirty!”

“I know but I just got off a twelve hour flight and I’m exhausted. I only have enough energy to do one thing.” He looked back at her with a coy smile. “You know what that thing is, don’t you?”

Tamara bit her lip and giggled. “Me?”

“Damn right.”

\---------

Tamara took a sip of her water as she glanced over the menu in her hand. “Everything looks so good. I don’t know what to choose.”

“Do you want me to order for you,” Tom asked without looking up from his menu.

She glared at him. “So you’re just gonna forget about the last time you did that and I ended up with…I don’t even remember what it was! It looked like something the cat coughed up.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Tom laughed. “It tasted better than it looked.”

“It tasted like hot ass with curry! No. I’m just gonna get the fish.”

“You sure? The menu has hot curry ass if you want to give it another try.” Tamara playfully pushed his shoulder in response and they both laughed.

“What time is it?”

“It’s…,” Tom pulled his phone out of the front pocket of his shirt and tapped the screen, “seven forty-five.”

“Really?” Tom nodded in response as he put his phone back in his pocket before returning his attention to the menu in his hand. “We’ve been waiting here almost an hour. Something must be wrong, Tom. My parents are never late.”

“Now don’t upset yourself. They probably just ran into some late evening traffic. I’m sure they’re fine.”

“Yeah. You’re probably right.” Yet Tamara couldn’t help to glance at the restaurant entrance in hopes of spotting her mother’s round, brown face or her father’s silver, slightly balding head peaking out over the crowd. Tom called gently called her name and placed a soothing hand on top of hers. “You’re right. They’re fine. Everything is fine.” She looked back at her menu but her foot rapidly tapped against the leg of the table. “Everything is fine,” she repeated.

A few more minutes passed and Tamara’s parents still hadn’t arrived. She had already left a message on her father’s cell but hadn’t gotten a response back. She was about to call again when she suddenly looked back at the entrance and saw her parents face. “Oh, thank God.” She exhaled a sigh of relief before rising. She tapped Tom on the shoulder. “Thomas, my parents.”

“Oh!” Tom pushed his chair back and rose to greet his in laws.

“Mom, you look lovely,” Tamara said as she gently hugged her mother.

“Thank you, darling. And you look…well, that dress is a pretty color, isn’t it?” Tamar exchanged a look with Tom. Before they left the house earlier, she had changed clothes five times trying to find the perfect dress that her mother would approve of. After rummaging their closet, she settled on the dress her mother had given her on her birthday. “Why didn’t you wear the one I bought you last month?”

“This…this _is_ the one you bought me last month, mother,” Tamara answered through gritted teeth.

“Is it now? Well it looks different on you than it did on the mannequin.” She shrugged her shoulders and took the seat that Tom had pulled out for her.

“You look lovely, honey,” Tom quickly whispered in her ear before reaching out and shaking his father-in-law’s hand. “Ernie.”

“Tom. Still acting?”

“Yes, sir, I am.”

“Oh. I see.” Tamara’s father took a seat next to her mother.

Tamara started to apologize for her father’s rudeness but Tom waved the insult away. “Let’s just get this damn dinner over with,” he whispered before sitting next to her. “Shall we order,” he asked the table.

“Not yet. We still have to wait for Nicole,” Tamara’s mother said.

“Nikki’s here,” Tamara asking smiling. Having her sister spend dinner with them would make it a lot more bearable.

“Yes. Why else would we be so late? Didn’t you get my messages?”

“Um, no.”

“Well, you probably left your phone off. God forbid there was an emergency…”

“Mother,” Tamara took a calming breath before continuing. “My phone is on and working just fine. Maybe you dialed the wrong number?”

“I doubt it. I have your number saved in my contacts.”

Tamara let out a frustrated sigh. “When you added it, did you put in five-oh-seven or five-eight-seven? You mixed the numbers up last time.”

“Do I look like an idiot to you? I know how to add a number to my phone.”

“I wasn’t trying to imply anything, mother. I was just…trying…to…”

“How about we order a few drinks while we wait,” Tom asked. Tamara mouth a “thank you” to him and Tom replied with a smile and a soft squeeze of her hand.

“That’s a great idea, Tom,” Tamara’s father said as he waved down the waiter.

“What can I get for you sir?”

“My wife would love a Shirley Temple. I and my son-in-law would like a glass of your finest scotch.”

“I told you before, Mr. Evers, I prefer whiskey.”

“Nonsense! Scotch is a man’s drink! And you are a man, aren’t you?”

Tamara hid her face in her hands. “Daddy, please…”

“Ernie, that’s enough,” Tamara’s mother said.

“Oh, Barbra, it’s just a joke! You know how to laugh don’t you, Tom?”

“Sure, Mr. Evers.” Tom brought his glass of water to his lips and mumbled, “I’m an actor. I can fake it,” before taking a sip.

“What was that, Tom?”

“Nothing, sir.”

“It didn’t sound like nothing.” Ernie turned to the waiter. “Bring him the whole goddamn bottle of scotch. It’ll put some hair on his chest. Maybe that’ll help him address me like a man!”

“Daddy, please, lower your voice.”

“Yes, Ernie,” Barbra agreed. “You’re making a scene. It’s distasteful.”

“ _I’m_ making a scene?”

“Well, aren’t we just a cozy bag of awkward,” a voice said from behind them. The tabled turned and saw Tamara’s little sister, Nicole, standing with her hands on her hips.

“Nikki!” Tamara sprung up from her chair and wrapped her arms around her sister’s neck. “It’s so good to see you!”

“And you, Tam! You’re looking good.”

“Thank you. So do you.”

“Nah. I’m too thin.” Nicole grabbed a chair from a nearby table and pulled it next to her sister. She reached for a breadstick from the basket sitting in the middle of the table. “Hey, waiter, bring me a glass of your most expensive wine.” She turned to her sister and added with a laugh, “I don’t even drink the stuff but pops is paying so better get the good shit, right?” Tamara bit her lip to suppress a laugh. “Hey, Tommy! You looking good. I saw your last movie. _Loved_ it!”

“Hey, Nikki. Thanks. It was a lot of hard work.”

“Hard work? It’s reciting lines in front of a camera,” Ernie scoffed.

“Don’t mind him, Tommy. He just _hates_ the arts,” Nicole said before taking a bite of the breadstick in her hand. “Clara and I have this belief that you secretly wanted to be a painter but absolutely sucked at it so you decided to just drink away the money you inherited from grandpa instead.”

The table momentarily fell quiet as Nicole and her father stared at one another. If stares were daggers, then the stern one Ernie had directed at his youngest child would have killed her twice over. Yet, Nicole was unfazed by it. She only smiled proudly as she nibbled on her breadstick. “Nicole,” Barbra said breaking the silence, “that’s enough.”

“You’re right, mother. I should at least wait until I’ve had a few drinks in me.”

The rest of the dinner didn’t go any smoother. Barbra continued to make disapproving comments about her daughters clothing and hair. “You should grow your hair out, Nicole. You look like a lesbian.”

“I _am_ a lesbian, mother.”

“I know that, dear, but you don’t have to _look_ like one.”

Nicole took another sip of her drink—her fourth in twenty minutes—before replying, “And _that_ is why I moved to New York.”

“I’m so sorry, Nikki,” Tamara said while giving her sister a comforting rub on her forearm.

“Are you apologizing for me, Tamara,” Barbra asked; her face held a look of annoyance.

“Well…what you said was…was rude, mother.”

“Nicole knows I don’t mean anything by it, don’t you, darling?”

“Mom, every time I see you we have the same argument. You know I don’t like it but you won’t cut the shit.”

“Language, Nicole!”

“Wha—? Dad swears all the time!”

“That’s different. He’s allowed to.”

“Allow—? Okay. Well, I’m allowed to another drink. Waiter!”

Another thirty minutes passed and, with the constant arguments between Nicole and her parents and the snide remarks Ernie continued to throw at Tom, both Tamara and Tom were desperate for the evening to end. The only highlight of the evening came during dessert. Tamara had been looking forward to the large slice of chocolate cake she ordered. She took a bite of it and let out an “mmm” at its taste.

“Ooh. That looks delicious, Tam! Give me a bite.” She playfully pulled her plate away but Tom wouldn’t be deterred. He kept stabbing at her plate with his fork until she finally gave in and let him have a bite. “Mmm…that _is_ good. Best thing I’ve eaten all day,” he said with a wink. Tamara’s mouth dropped open in surprise at the dirty comment and she silently prayed that no one had heard it but her sister’s pleased giggled told her that she had, in fact, heard.

“You guys are so disgustingly cute,” Nicole said.

“Don’t be jealous,” Tamara joked.

“I’m not. I hope Clara and I can be as happy as you two one day.” Tamara smiled at the compliment. “You know the only thing that would make your relationship perfect? Babies.” Tom and Tamara looked at one another and exchanged smiles. Nicole, not seeing the look due to signaling for the waiter to bring her one last drink, continued, “Seriously, when are you two going to give me a little brown ball of fat to hug and kiss on?”

“Um…,” Tamara excitedly began, “Since you brought it up…Tom and I wanted to tell you that I’m pregnant!” Once again the table fell silent. “Wow. Calm down, everyone. Your excitement is too much,” Tamara sarcastically said. She expected a much different response. A surprise gasp; an excited scream; or, at the very least, a polite “congratulations.”

“Are-are you fucking kidding me,” Nicole finally screeched out before wrapping her arms around her sister’s neck.

“Nicole! Language!”

“Oh, who gives a shit, mother! I’m gonna be an aunt! This is too much! When did you find out? Tell me everything!” That was more like it. Tamara held onto Tom’s hand as she gleefully answered her sister’s questions. “Oh my god, guys! I think I’m gonna cry! I’m not sure if that’s because I’m really happy or because I’m drunk and my emotions are a wreck but either way…” Nicole gave her sister another hug before moving to her brother-in-law.

“Mom? Dad? Did you hear what I said,” Tamara asked. “I’m pregnant!”

“Well…congrats, Tom,” Ernie said with his hand held out for a handshake.

“Thank you, Ernie,” Tom replied as he shook his father-in-law’s hand.

“Yeah, boy. I gotta admit. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“And…there it is.” Tom released his hand from the shake and sat back in his chair.

“Dad! Why do you always have to go there with Tom?”

“What? I was joking!”

“No, you weren’t. Mom, please say something,” Tamara begged.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Please tell your husband to stop harassing mine!”

“No, dear. About the child. Are you sure you’re pregnant?”

“What? Yes, mother! I’m sure. The doctor confirmed it.”

“Don’t get snippy with me, Tamara! I’m only asking because you’re so old.”

“The fu—?” Tamara took a deep breath before speaking again. “I’m thirty-five, mother.”

“Exactly! That’s _way_ too old to start a family. Maybe you should just adopt instead.”

“What,” Tamara screeched out in disbelief.

“Hold up,” Nicole interrupted. “Mom, are you seriously telling Tam to… _abort_ her baby?”

“I never said any such thing! I just suggested it would be easier to adopt than going through with a pregnancy so late in life.”

“‘So late in life,’” Tamara repeated in shock. “I am thirty-five! Not seventy! And what am I supposed to do? Just… _stop_ being pregnant?”

“Oh, Tamara, don’t be so dramatic.”

“I’m not being…Why can’t you just be happy for me? Why can’t you just say, ‘Yay. I’m going to be a grandmother’ instead of bringing up my age and saying mean shit?”

“I _am_ happy for you, dear.”

“Well, it would be really nice if you acted like it, mother.” Her voice cracked when she spoke and she could feel tears well up in her eyes. She turned to Tom who, like her father, had been quietly sitting throughout the ordeal. “I think we should just go, honey.”

“Tam, don’t leave yet,” Nicole whined. “Stay. Have another piece of cake or something.”

“Why? So I can be insulted some more?” She turned to her mother. “You couldn’t help yourself, could you? You just _had_ to ruin it.” She shook her head as she rose from the table. She hugged Nicole’s neck and whispered, “Don’t be a stranger, hon.” She took one last look at her parents and said, “Thank for the dinner. See you next month,” before both she and Tom left the restaurant.

Nicole leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest as gave her parents a disdainful glare. “Happy?”

\---------

Tamara sat on the edge of her bed in her underwear wiping away the last tears of a nearly twenty minute cry. Tom sat between her legs gently rubbing her thighs with his thumbs. “What I don’t understand,” she said between hiccups, “is how someone could ruin a baby announcement? Who doesn’t automatically go ‘Yay baby!’ Who, who says shit like, ‘you should adopt instead’? What the fuck even _was_ that?”

“I don’t know.” He wiped her tears away with his thumbs before planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

“You would think...after the shit our grandmother put her and my aunts through she would probably be like, ‘Hmm…maybe I shouldn’t turn around and do the exact same shit to _my_ daughters!’ But no! Not her. I’ve never seen someone so proud to carry on the family tradition.” She looked off into the distance, obviously deep in thought. She sniffled and absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. Tom noticed this and grabbed her hand in his.

“Look at me, Tam.” She gently shook her head no. He cupped her chin in his hand and brought her face to his. “Tam, listen to me very carefully, baby. You. Are not. Your mother.”

“You only say that because I haven’t turned into her yet,” she scoffed.

“No. I say that because it’s true. First of all, you don’t drink alcohol like a fish drinks water.” Tamara couldn’t help but to laugh. “There’s that beautiful smile I fell in love with eight years ago.” He kissed her again. “You’re going to be a great mother. And I will be…an okay dad.”

“Stop. You’ll be an amazing dad and you know it.”

Tom playfully scrunched up his face. “Hmm…this is true. I am pretty awesome.” They both laughed and Tamara playfully pushed his chest. He caught her hand in his and kissed the back of it. “Together we will raise pretty damn decent children who will have _no_ contact whatsoever with our horrible ass parents.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” he chuckled. He kissed the back of her hand again before turning it over and kissing the inside of her wrist. He continued to plant kisses up her forearm before switching to her other arm and doing the same.

“Mmm…I love how you touch me,” she breathlessly whispered. He responded by moving his hands up to her shoulders and pulled the straps of her bra down. He cupped her round breasts in his hand and thumbed over the nipple until it hardened in his hand. He wrapped his thin lips around it and sucked on it. “Ah…,” she moaned out. Encouraged by her moans, Tom danced his tongue across her nipple before moving to her other breast and trailing his tongue across it before moving taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

Tom suddenly rose to his feet and unbuttoned his shirt. Meanwhile, Tamara worked on unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. When a part of his pale skin peaked out from under his dark blue shirt, she didn’t hesitate to lick and gently nibble at it causing Tom to chuckle. “Lie back on the bed,” he told her as he slipped his shirt off his shoulders. She crawled into the center of the bed. She unhooked her bra and tossed it into a corner of the room; she raised her round hips off the bed and pulled her panties down them before carelessly tossing them into a corner.

Tom licked his lips at the sight of her dark brown skin lying against the teal colored bedspread. Even after eight years she was still the most attractive woman he had ever seen. “C’mere,” she said as she beckoned him forward with her index finger. Tom quickly pulled his pants off his hips and tossed them on top of the discarded red dress she wore to dinner. He pulled his under off next and crawled onto the bed.

“Have I told you today how beautiful you are, Mrs. Hiddleston,” he asked as he crawled between her legs.

“I think,” she kissed him, “you might have,” another kiss, “told me once before, Mr. Hiddleston,” another kiss, “but I can always hear it again.” The both chuckled before their mouths met in yet another passionate kiss that was only broken by the sound of her moaning as he eased into her.

His mouth hungrily moved to her neck then her breasts as he steadily stroked in and out of her. She panted as she curled her arms under his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moved her hips up and met his rhythm. His mouth moved from her breasts back up to her neck before taking her capturing her quivering bottom lip between his own. He bit on her lip then sucked on it before dipping his tongue into her mouth.

She sucked on his tongue while her hands roamed down his toned back. She freed his tongue and he immediately traced it across her jaw line and down her neck before biting her shoulder. She let out an appreciative squeal at the feeling of his teeth gently sinking into her flesh. She lowered her hands to his ass and squeezed his cheeks causing him to grind against her. “Ah! Tom…” she called out as he drove himself deeper into her.

Tom cupped an arm under the small of her back and, in one quick motion, flipped their positions. Tamara tossed her head back as she rode him. His hands traveled up her toned thighs and landed on her ass. “Fuck…” he called out between moans as he bucked his hips upward. “Kiss me,” he demanded. She leaned forward and their lips met yet again. An arm came across her back and pinned her to him; he brought a hand to the back of her curly afro and pulled her hair back. He again licked and nibbled at her neck. She began to bounce faster on his dick. Just when she had found a new rhythm, Tom flipped their positions once more.

“T-Tom,” she yelled out at the feeling of him now slamming into her.

“Ah! Shit, Tam!” He could tell that she was close; so was he. He brought a finger to her clit and began rub tiny circles on it.

“Ah! Nononono…I’m gonna come!”

“Come with me, Tammy, baby.” Tamara’s back arched and her body jerked as she finally clenched around his cock as she came. “F-fuck…shit,” Tom called out as his cock pulsed inside her and filled her with his hot come. He fell over beside her on the bed. “Damn it’s good to be home!”

Tamara laughed. “I’m glad to have you back, too.”

Tom leaned over and kissed her before placing a multitude of tiny pecks on her stomach. “Do you think they can hear me?”

“Hmm…no. I don’t think they developed ears yet.”

“Oh. What month does that happen in?”

“I’m not sure. Why do you want to know so badly?”

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just eager to talk to them. I have so many things I want to say to them; books I want to read; songs I want to sing.”

“Ooh. Maybe not the singing,” she joked.

“Oh, now that’s cold,” he said with a laugh before climbing behind her and wrapping her in his arms.

They lay quietly for a few more minutes before Tamara softly asked, “Do you really think I’ll be a good mom?”

“The best.”

“Maybe you’re right. I figure if I don’t make him or her want to murder me in my sleep at seven then I’m doing a damn good job.”

“Stop it. They’ll love you. I know the ‘parenting’ bar isn't set pretty high for either one of us but I really don’t think we’ll become our parents.”

“How can you be so sure, though?”

“Well…for one, we’ll actually _love_ our children; and for two, we will keep them far way from negative bullshit of their grandparents until they’re at least…forty.” She laughed and entwined her fingers in his. He caressed her knuckles with his thumb and asked, “Do you remember what I promised you in our vows? ‘It’s you and me’ what?”

She gave a faint smile and answered, “‘It’s you and me against the world.’”

“Right. And I meant every word of that, Tam. Except now it’s you, me, and the ‘little, bitty we.’”

She chuckled again before whispering, “I love you.”

He kissed the back of her neck and pulled her closer. “And I you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still hate this ending :(


End file.
